


home for the holidays

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the tumblr prompt: "Your parents are super supportive of our relationship which is really nice but every year your mom knits us three matching Christmas sweaters and we have no choice but to wear them and now the entire extended family knows we’re all together and it can get kinda awkward at times but oh well I love you both so much, hey Person A show us your childhood bedroom "</p>
            </blockquote>





	home for the holidays

“I’m not wearing this.” Malia looks at the red Christmas sweater with a small glint of disgust in her eyes and throws it on Scott’s lap. The three of them are on the couch, both girls having draped their legs on Scott’s lap.

“I don’t know, I think they’re cute,” Kira smiles. Scott smiles back at her and strokes her leg in response.

“I mean, they’re _cute_. But they’re also extremely obvious. Look, I love Melissa to death and I really appreciate her supporting our relationship, but if we wear these the _whole family_  will know.”

Scott shrugs.

“So what? Does it bother you what people think of you?”

Malia’s eyes turn big, as if Scott has just insulted her. He probably has.

“No, of course not!”

“Then prove it,” he dares.

“Fine,” Malia snarls, snatching the sweater off Scott’s lap.

“I’m gonna wear this sweater and your whole family will know we’re all dating each other and they’re gonna judge us but I don’t care because I don’t care what people say about me.”

Scott grins at her, proud of himself for convincing her. She wants to slap that smug grin right off his face.

“I hate you,” she mumbles under her breath.

“Love you too,” Scott replies, giving her a swift kiss on her forehead before getting up.

“I’m gonna take a shower before we leave. Do you two care to join me?”

Kira and Malia exchange looks and jump up almost simultaneously.

They don’t have to be asked twice.

* * *

Kira doesn’t think a family dinner could be more awkward than this one.

It’s pretty obvious they all belong together, especially because Scott is holding both their hands and introduces them both as his girlfriends to everyone. His family tries to act normal, but their smiles are tight and their whispers loud.

She wishes she could disappear, become invisible. His aunts look at her like she’s a disease and whisper about them when they think she isn’t looking. It makes her really uncomfortable.

When she glances at Malia, who’s on the other side of Scott, she can tell the taller girl isn’t having a blast either. She’s sat next to Scott’s uncle, who tries to grasp the concept of a poly relationship. Malia tries to explain as calmly as possible, but when he asks: “so you all _have sex together? At the same time_?” she looks ready to slam her fork into the table.

Scott seems calm, though. There’s a constant relaxed smile on his face, and he talks to his mom about how college is going and how they’re thinking about getting a dog. Melissa seems really happy about that and is already talking about visiting more often and dog sitting when the three of them are out.

Dinner seems to last for ages, every course dragging till Kira’s convinced they’re stuck in some kind of cosmic loop. Scott seems to sense her anxiety and slides a hand over her thigh to calm her down.

Aunt Margaret notices, and she loudly wonders: “Do you girls ever get jealous? I mean, when Scottie is giving the other one more attention?”

Malia almost drops her knife and looks at the woman with hostility in her eyes.

“No,” she says curtly.

“If anything, Scott gets jealous of Kira and me.”

That seems to shut her up, and she focuses back on her food.

Scott makes a whole scene out of kissing Malia and then Kira on the cheek, telling them both he loves them for the whole family to hear.

Kira blushes, but it does make her feel better.

After what feels like a life time, dinner is _finally_ over. Scott’s family gets comfortable in the living room to chat and watch a movie, and Scott excuses himself and the girls.

“Come on,” he says, offering them his hands.

“I’ll show you my room.”

“Is that a good idea?” Kira whispers, looking back at his family. They try not to stare, but she still catches aunt Margaret frowning at her.

“I mean, what will they think?”

“I don’t care,” Scott says.

“They can think whatever they want. I just want to make sure you’re both comfortable, okay?”

Malia nods, and finally Kira agrees too.

He leads them upstairs, into his bedroom, and closes the door behind them.

“Are you okay?” He asks, looking from Kira to Malia.

“I’m fine,” Malia mumbles.

“I just wish that damn Margaret would shut up. For someone who’s too old to taste anything, she sure is salty.”

Scott chuckles, kisses her on the lips. Then he does the same to Kira.

“We can just watch a movie here,” he suggests.

“They’ll be gone by midnight. You don’t have to spend any more time with them.”

“That sounds nice,” Kira admits. She doesn’t want to be rude, but Margaret did annoy her too.

“I’m proud of you. Both of you. And it meant a lot for me for you to come here tonight.”

Malia smiles up at their boyfriend and goes in for a hug. Kira follows her move and the two of them kiss Scott on the cheek before plopping down on the bed and turning on the TV.

Okay, so maybe tonight wasn’t perfect and Scott’s family wasn’t too open minded about them. But this works for them, all three of them. And that’s more important than the blessing of any Margaret in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I am aware that it's almost February and I'm posting a Christmas fic no I don't care


End file.
